The English Rose
by Miss Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: She is the new girl at school. On her firat day she sees him... The russet boy that has caught her heart. Re-released as i added more detail then the first release! PLEASE REVIEW... X not about rosalie x
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Macpherson High

The English Rose

Chapter One - Welcome to Macperson High!

(Rose's POV)

Today was my first day at my new school but the thing about my new school is that it is over the other side of the world. See I was born in England but my parents wanted me to get my full potential of my singing and dancing.

So when I turned 16 me my mum and dad moved to the not so great America to just outside La Push. My dad Daniel said it is absolutely amazing but I didn't think so. I swear it rains more than England and that's saying something. As I devised a plan to get out of this god for saken town and at that moment my mum decided that she would wake me up. GREAT!

"Come on Rose you are going to be late for your first day of school if you don't get up now" my mum the most loving person in my life but sometimes she got on my nerves.

"Another five minutes won't hurt mum" I said huffing at the same time.

"Rose" my mum said annoyingly.

"ok ok I'm up" I said with my eyes closed

"if I come back up here again and you are still not up I swear I'll set your dad on you" oooo liked that would work it hasn't worked since I was 6 and I didn't even find it that scary anymore.

"Mum I'm up just leave me alone to get ready" I said making my way to my ensuite bathroom. My daily routine started here first I have a shower and wash my hair secondly I would get changed lastly I would dry my hair. Today I wore a pair of 3 quarter length grey leggings with my black juicy couture vest top and a long white cardigan and my grey pair of UGGS. I dried my hair and kept it straight. I went over to my white dresser and found my Links of London sweetie bracelet and my ring that my best friend back in England Rebecca both have. Then grabbed my D&G bag and went down stairs for breakfast .Dad was making me breakfast this morning _weird mum normally makes me bre__akfast oh well_. "Dad where's mum?" I asked sitting one of the island chairs with breakfast infront of me. "Your mum will be down in a second honey she just getting ready" _huh that's even weirder mum doesn't have anything to get ready for… that only means __one thing SHE TAKING ME TO SCHOOL!_ "Dad mum isn't taking me to school is she?" I asked my dad " "Yes I am why would I not take you to your new school" she said with abit more of enthusiasm than I would of like. "Mum I'm fine you don't need to take me I'll walk it's like a 2 minute walk" I said hoping that she would realise that I didn't need her to take me "Rose I'll take you to your first day of high school"

"Fine but please don't embarrass me when you drop me off" I said if I didn't let her take me I would never hear the end of it.

"well I'm ready when you are mum" I said walking over to the sink dropping my bowl in there and walking towards the door. We got in my Dad's car as my mum's car hadn't arrived from the UK yet and we drove up the road towards my new school.

We pulled up and I went to get out of the car and I felt my mums hand round my wrist pulling me back into the car. I looked at her and said "mum you promised" quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking.

"your right have a nice day see you later when I pick you up" I heard mum say after she let go of my wrist and went to the main office at the front of the school and made my way to the lady behind the desk

" Welcome to Macpherson High how can I help you?" the lady said.

Just then the door opened and incame the most beautiful guy ever with perfect russet skin.

**PLEASE REVIEW all the reviews that i get will the more chapters you have got.**

**I have re-released this story because the first draft was awful and so i deleted it and started again and added more detail to all the chapters. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 The first i saw him

The English Rose- Chapter two – The welcoming I wasn't excepting

Rose's POV

I stood there just staring at his pure beauty for about five minutes before the lady behind the desk cleared her throat pulling me out of me staring at him. "ermmm miss can I help you?" she said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"oh errmmm sorry I'm Rose Stagg I'm a new student starting today" I said in a quick rush so she wouldn't get more annoyed with me. "ahh yes Rose we have been excepting you if you will give me a second I will find your schedule and your class passes" with that she walked off behind a big shelving unit that I couldn't see behind.

I turned around to see if the russet boy was still there and he was gone. I looked outside the door but he was nowhere to be seen like he had disappeared into thin air. _Hmmm weird can anyone runaway that quickly it was like literally 5 seconds._

"Here you are miss your schedule, a map of the school and passes that you must get you teachers to sign and bring back and the end of the day before going home" she said handing various bits of paper . I said thank you and headed out towards my first class which was dance with AG _hmm I wonder what the teachers are l__ike here._

I waked in the direction of the gym hall looking at my map so I hopefully don't get lost and suddenly bump into something really hard but soft at the same time. I look up to see the russet boy "ohhh im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and…" he cut me off "no sorry it was totally my fault I'm Jacob" he said

"Hi Jacob I'm Rose and today is my first day here" I said looking around at the now empty hallway. "So what's your first class?" he asked " dance in the gym which I'm gonna be late for" I said hoping not to offend him in anyway. "oh sorry again here let me take you to the gym ." he said as he pointed to the right and started walking.

As we got to the doors of the gym I went to thank him and quickly say goodbye seeing the techer starting the class through the little window on the door. "since your new and all that why don't you come have lunch with me and my friends if you would want to and all" he asked. " yeah sure ok well I really have to get to class now thank you for walking to class" "no probs see you at lunch Rose" he said as he was walking the way that we came. I ran into the changing rooms and quickly got changed into my tracksuit bottoms and my green vest top and headed out.

As I opened the door I saw everyone and I mean everyone turn their heads to look at who had come through the door so late. _Oh my god can this get any embarrassing_. I walked straight over to my dance teacher and gave her my slip for her to sign. She had black spikey hair and kinda looked like a pixie and she was smiling at me which must mean im not in trouble for being late. "You must be Rose I'm your teacher Mrs Greene but you can call me Ashley." She said sweetly "why don't you join in we have just started Charlotte and Crystal will help you get up to speed" she said as she pointed to the girls that were on the floor off to her right.

" Ok listen up people I have great news every year the school hosts a talent contest and this year we have managed to get a talent scout from The Eclipse Agency to come to our show the show will be in 6 months or so, so we will have plenty of time to do pieces or work on a group piece if that is what you prefer." She said pacing slowly.

**Hey Guys, sooo that was chapter 2 Hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you review the more reviews the more i will update.. thanks guys xxx**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Russet Boy

The English Rose –Chapter Three – The Russet Boy Rose's POV As I walked from my dance class to the lunch hall I saw the queue for food and joined it before it got any longer. Once I got to the front of the queue I picked up and tray and some pasta salad, a cookie and a bottled water then went to the middle aged lady to pay. As I paid I heard someone yell my name across the room "ROSE" he yelled. I smiled and looked down as I felt the blush creep up my face then walked to the table of boys and I saw Jacob stand up. _GREAT! A table full of boys this should be interesting._

"Hey Rose , guys this is Rose she is a new student studying ….." he looked at me with a confused face " what are you studying ?" he asked as we sat down at the table. I could barely think a sentence that wouldn't make me look like a complete idiot infront of all these boys. So I said the first thing that came into my head. "Dance and music" I said simply " oh well cool…. Lets introduce you to the guys" he said as he turned from sitting facing me to facing all the guys. " ok so this is Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth and his sister Leah who is studying the same as you." He said pointing to everyone as he said their names. "So you're the new girl that everyone is talking about" Paul said. _OH dear this can't be good if EVERYONE is talking about me already. _"yeah I guess I am" I said taking a bit of my pasta salad. I decided that I should probably talk to him before lunch was over so when I was about to open my mouth to ask what was he studying I looked up and saw him just starting at me. I started to get a bit self-conscious thinking that I had something on my face or something. He snapped out of it after Seth gave him a very un subtle kick under the table.

"OW what was that for" he said rubbing he leg seth just shrugged and smiled and carried on eating his lunch. " So Jacob what classes do you guys have?" I asked "well I have … I mean we have are all studying football and as my second choice I am doing music" Jacob said and I instantly fell in love with him there and then I mentally squealed. "That's cool I have that class after lunch who do you have?" I asked and silently prayed that he was in my class. "I have RTP on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays and KS on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He said. _YESSSS I am in the same class as him._ "me too" I said trying not to jump up and down in my seat and trying to be cool about it but I don't think it worked because he smiled and stifled a laugh " ok cool we can walk together if you would like that?" he asked with the slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. "yeah I would like that thanks" I said shyly with a smile.

After we talked about our different classes and who was the best teacher and who isn't the bell rang to signal that lunch was now over. I got up with my tray in hand and waved goodbye to everyone as I walked towards the bin I looked back to see Jacob smiling back at me in a sweet way then he said good bye and came in my direction and we threw our rubbish away. " lets go" Jacob said behind me as he opened the door for me and we walked down the hallway to a big set of double doors that said music room on them. I went through the doors as Jacob was being a gentlemen and holding it for me. We were the first ones in class. "why don't we go to the desk at the back?" he said pointing to the desk. We sat at the desk just as the other students started piling in. As the warning bell rang the last student ran in and into her seat. As she sat down the teacher came in. I noticed that Jacob had tensed as the teacher came in the room. _Hmmmm I wonder what that is about. _ The teacher was beautiful and he was so pale as well. Class was about to begin so I shook my thoughts out of my head and listened carefully to the teacher. "Good afternoon class" he said skimming the room _GREAT! _ As his eyes landed on me he smiled " Ahh I see we have a new student with us today. If ypu would like to come up here and introduce yourself." He said making his way to my seat. I walked up to the front of the class started playing with my hands _breathe rose you will be ok!_ "Hi I'm Rose I moved her from England about 2 weeks ago" I said all in one quick sentence. "Well nice to meet you Rose I'm Mr Pattinson but you can call me Robert whatever you prefer!" he said getting up from my seat and letting me sit back down next to Jacob. " well I'm going to explain how these classes work for Roses sake then I will tell you your assignment for this week." He explained that he took the Monday, Wednesday and Friday classes because he really wasn't a singer more of a teacher of instruments person and that his wife who we meet tomorrow would take us through vocals and pitch and the rest.

"ok now that's done with we will get on with this week's assignment… Me and Mrs Stewart have decided that we are going to do a little boys vs girls singing competition. Girls you will be split into two groups and you can chose your name and song that you will be singing and boys you will be the same as the girls. The best boy and girl group will go head to head at the school talent contest in June. "he said walking in between the desks ending up back at the front of the class when he finished talking.

"ok these people I'm gonna call you are group 1 so Shelley, Katherine, Leah, Nicole and Sammy. Please find a spare desk and sit at it till I have finished calling out names." He said pointing to one of the many spare desks and the group went over to the back table right next to me and jacob's so you could hear them whispering about how excited they were. " ok so this next group is going to be called group 2 and that is Rose, Crystal, Charlotte, Morgan and Chelsea" after he called our names I got up and went to Crystals table and sat down next her and listened to who the boys where going to be paired with.

"Boys you will be put into 2 groups like the girls and the 1st group of boys are Kevin, Conor, Liam, Shaun, Levi and Kurt boys please go to a spare table like girls please." He asked them. "right the next lot of boys are Jacob, Riley, Seth, Joe, Sam and Tom " Mr Pattinson said. I looked over at Jacob he didn't look to happy that it was boy vs girls but you could see the excitement in his eyes at the chance he has got.

After the excitement had died down we were told to got the computers and research songs and a band name.

Us girls had a band name we called ourselves Girls Allowed since we were all girls and we like that kind of thing. We were researching on the internet for a song to perform but came up empty handed . Then all of a sudden the thought came to me " girls why don't we do this song?" I said getting the keyboard of the desk and waiting for youtube to load up "In England we have this girl group called funnily enough Girld Aloud and one of their songs is so upbeat I believe it will be good for all of us." I said as I searched for it. Once I found it I clicked on it and watched with the girls.

"well girls I think we have found our song" and I high fived Charlotte who was sitting right next to me. The bell went finally it was the end of the school day as we finished at 2.15 on Mondays. As we got up and went back to our seats to get our stuff Mr Pattinson said "ok class that's a rap on todays class I will see you on Wednesday" he said turning his back to us and dismissing the class. We made our way of class and I went to the office to dropped my slip back to the receptionist and was walking out of school when I heard someone behind me " hey Rose wait up" I turned around to see Jacob running through the hall just as we were about to go out the doors to the parking lot. "do you want a ride home?" he asked "err no thanks I'm waiting for my mum to pick me up" I said politely. " oh ok do you want me to wait with you?" he asked, I saw out the corner of my eye his friends coming out the doors walking past us to the 3 cars parked by the stairs they whistled to Jacob as they opened the door to the car nearest the stairs. "I think that your boys are wanting the gossip" I said and started laughing he looked like he was blushing but I couldn't tell. "oh I better go I give Seth a lift after school anyways here" he said handing her a piece of torn paper " see ya tomorrow Rose" he said as he walked down the stair with me following him " bye Jacob see you tomorrow" and gave him my best smile.

In this time that I was talking to Jacob I didn't look at the piece of paper. I pulled it open to see that it was Jacobs phone number.

_**Call me **_

_**555-90812 **_

_**Jacob x**_

Then I looked up and smiled and looked around to see my mum at the corner of the pavement waiting for me.

"Good day sweety?" she asked as I got in the car " yeah not too bad mum it was quite good actually" I said smiling and entering my Jacobs phone number into my Blackberry

_**Jacobx**_

_**Number :555-90812**_

After I did that we headed home. We got home and I went straight to my room as my dad was still at work. I practised the song that me and the girls are gonna perform and done some homework emailied my best friend back home and then ate dinner. After dinner It was about 8 oclock, my got home about half an hour before dinner was ready I told him about my day and then went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun. I put my spotty PJ's on and climbed in my big bed and sent a text to Jacob so he would have my number:

_**Hey Jacob it's Rose **____** x**_

Then went to sleep with a smile on my face. Things were looking up here I was starting like it here

xxx


	4. Chapter 4 Girls Allowed

**Hey guys**

**Just a little message to thank you to my first Reviewer Prongsie-D sooo thank you **

**And on with the next chapter i hope you like it xx (this chapter is dedicated to Prongsie-D ) for being my first reviewer x**

Disclaimer: I really wish i had thought of Twilight but i didnt Stephanie Meyer did and she is brilliant!

The English Rose

Chapter four – Girls Allowed

I woke up the next morning done my morning routine went down stairs for breakfast "Good morning sweetheart how did you sleep?" mum asked "I slept alright" I said still sleepy "well good i am taking you to school this morning that ok?" she asked "yes it fine but mum one thing?" I said "I wont embarrass you I promise" she said laughing.

As I finished my breakfast I grabbed my sports bag from the bottom of the stairs and went back to the kitchen to tell my mum I was ready to go.

As we drove to school my phone buzzed telling me that I had a new message. My heart stopped beating when I saw it from Jacob

_**Hey Rose it's Jake **_

_**See you at school**_

_**Xx**_

I couldn't stop smiling, I must have been smiling like a Cheshire cat because my mum asked what I was smiling about. I just shrugged her off and said nothing. We were at school by the time I managed to stop smiling although it was very hard not too and now my cheeks where hurting because of it. I got out the car said goodbye to mum and went to my locker to put my sports bag in and make my way to my first class.

As I walked down the hall towards my classroom I saw Jake and his friends talking outside the door. It looked like he was about to go into the classroom. I was right just as I got to the door he went in and straight to the back with a sad look on his face. _I wonder why he has that face he was soo happy yesterday. _ I walked in looking straight at Jacob he looked up and looked straight back down again. _Had I done something wrong? _

As I was passing Charlotte she asked me to sit down next to her as we were sitting with our groups today to practice our song. I sat down and decided to forget about Jacob and concentrate on the song rehearsals. Our school had it's own recording studios for students use only. Me and the girls got allocated recording room 4 and the other girl group called Angels got allocated room 3 and the boy got the first 2.

Today we had to decide what part of the song everyone was doing. The song is performed by Girls Aloud called Sexy No No No. "Hey guys I have an idea" I said looking at them all. " why don't we prepare another song for the competition and save sexy no no no for if we get through to the talent contest?" I asked "yeah that's sounds cool" Crystal said and everybody agreed with me. We started to research another song that we all knew and that we could all learn within the time we had. After an hour we had rounded it down to 2 songs. First was Rumour has it by Adele or Someone like you also by Adele. "I think that we should do rumour has it because it will work for all our vocal ranges." Said Charlotte who expressing her opinion. "but I think we should do a slow song like someone like you because everyone loves that song and all of us know that song so it will give us more time for other things." Said Crystal "I have the most brilliant idea I have ever had" Chelsea said. We all looked at her as is it not usual for Chelsea to have brilliant idea as they normally land her in trouble the principle."well….." I said "im getting there…. What if we do a mash up of both songs that way we can both do both songs?" For once Chelsea had a good idea and it sounded like she said brilliant! Morgan squealed and started jumping up and down. She loved mashing songs up as she told us when we got put into a group yesterday.

We spent the next hour as it was a double lesson mixing recording and mashing up the two songs and they actually worked together . Just as we were about to go Mrs Stewart came up to us in our recording room "girls excellent work today it is so nice to see girls working together instead of ripping each other throats out" she laughed. As she speaking to us Charlotte nudged me and nodded towards the door. There was a girl standing there I haven't seen her in our class before _perhaps she was ill yesterday_ I thought. "girls this is Tilly she is transferring to this class from Drama as it wasn't what she thought it was" Mrs Stewart said looking behind her motioning Tilly to come closer.

"hi Tilly I'm Rose I'm new here too" I said politely introducing myself to her.

"now I want her in your group because you fit together so much better then the other group of girls." And with that she left us in the recording room with Tilly looking rather uncomfortable.

After getting to know Tilly she was an alright girl. We got back to recording and adding Tilly to the vocals but we would have to come back at lunch or after school to rearrange it properly.

Once lesson was over we all went our separate ways some of us had frees and others had English lit or maths to go to. Me I had a free and i thought I would use this time to practise our talent show song. So I went Into the music room and looked up the lyrics and printed the lyrics off. Went to the self made stage at the back of the room and just started singing.

(insert Sexy no no no lyrics)

At the end of my song I heard clapping coming from the door I opened my eyes to see who it was. The russet boy that had taken up every available space in my mind was standing there leaning on the door frame "well I didn't know you were that good" he said smiling. I really couldn't keep up with his moods one point he didn't even want to talk to me and the next he is saying how great my singing is im so confused right now!

I just looked down and got off stage and started gathering my stuff ready for Lunch. "Rose have I done something to offend you?" he asked confused at why I was ignoring him. I just carried on ignoring him and started to walk to the door. "Rose?" he said as he grabbed my wrist and spun me round to Face him. "what have I done?" he asked again " what's wrong is that when I came in to class this morning you completely ignored me didn't even say hi or anything" I sort of shouted at him. "sorry I was in a bad mood my friends think that….." he stopped midsentence " think what Jacob?" I asked getting slightly annoyed. " nevermind It doesn't matter" and with that he stormed out of the room and left me in the middle of the room alone.

After that I decided to get some homework done that I didn't get a chance to do last night. As I was on my last math question the lunch bell rang. I gathered my stuff up and made my way to the lunch room. When I reached the lunch hall my phone buzzed in my back pocket I got it out to see a got a new text message from Jacob

_**Hey Rose **_

_**I'm sorry about earlier I want to make it up to you what do you say?**_

_**From J X**_

My heart soared all because of the little kiss at the end of the text. I was still so mad at him and I decided to give him the silent treatment for a little while longer. I closed my phone and shoved it back In my pocket. I was looking over at what they had for lunch choices when someone came up behind me and scared the living hell out of me. I was about to turn around and start shouting at who ever scared me when I saw who it was. Jacob. "Hey you didn't answer my text so I thought I was come get your answer instead?" he said sounding like he was really sorry. I just turned around and gave him more of the silent treatment because he has just added to my annoyance. "oh come on Rose don't be like this." He said then fell silent while I was just staring at the salads which became increasingly interesting all of a sudden. "Come with me?" he said out of the blue. I just looked at him with a confused look on my face. " come with you where?" I asked starting to get annoyed again. " just follow me please?" he pleaded. I gave up and followed him out the lunch hall towards the main theatre. "what are we doing here Jacob?" I asked " you'll see" he said as he pulled me down the aisle and up on to stage.

As I got on stage a baby black grand piano. He pulled my hand to sit on the bench next to him. " sing with me?" he said simply. Then he started playing a tune that took me a minute to recognise. It was Lional Ritchie's Hello. He started singing and I was in heaven. His voice was like angels. He motioned me to join in with the song. Once we finished he turned to face me and he looked like he had something to say. "Rose I am sorry I ignored you and shouted at you it wasn't your fault." He apologised "Jacob can I ask you something?" I asked him. " yeah of course you can?" he said " what did your friends say if you don't mind me asking its just it must of really bothered you to shout at someone?" I ask cautiously. " its too complicated to explain Rose." He said " why don't you come with me to a sort of party Friday night on the beach at La Push the guys are going and maybe I can help you understand why I did what I did today?" he asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. " yeah sure that's sounds like fun." I said getting up and walking out back to the lunch room. I grabbed a quick bite and sat with the girls. They were discussing how to have their hair and make up and what they were gonna wear when performing. I wasn't paying attention when Charlotte nudged me.

"whats up ?" she asked I just shrugged and turn to pick at my lunch as I wasn't as hungry anymore.

Later that night on Skype to Rebecca I told her about everything that had happened.

**Skype **

_**Rose**_

_**Rebecca**_

"_**Hey becks how's sunny England?" I asked**_

"_**yeah its all good babe I miss you loads school isn't the same without you… sooo anything new happened at this new school of yours?"**_

"_**not much got my first singing assignment yesterday I'm in a girl group called Girls Allowed"**_

" _**lol Girls Allowed that's orginal" **_ she laughed

"_**I no right and there is also this boy that I like. His name Is Jacob and he is in my music class and we have a connection I just know it. But he done something weird today. I was putting my stuff in my locker when I got into school this morning and as I was walking to my first class which was music he was standing at the door talking to he friends….. well if you call shouting talking then.." **_i said and I told her the rest of what happened and she said he would come round and I told her how he invited me to his friends beach party on Friday and she was jealous but told me to be careful.

That night I had a nice relaxing bubble bath and mum had ordered chinese for me as her and dad where going to some function for my dad's new work that they couldn't miss. So I heated that up ate it and went to bed . I looked at the clock it read 8.30. it was way too early to go to sleep yet I would be up at the crack of dawn if I went to sleep now. So I decided to text Jake and see if he was awake.

_**Hey jake **_

_**From R x**_

I put my phone on my bedside table and turned my TV on to some reality show. The next thing I remember is my phone making a funny noise. It woke me up and I reached to my side table got it opened it to see a new text from Rebecca and Jacob:

REBECCA:

_**Hey babe, keep you chin up **_

_**Love ya loads **_

_**Becks xxxx**_

JACOB:

_**Hey Rose **_

_**Your probs asleep now soo Sweet dreams 3 **_

_**J X**_

I shut my phone put it back on the table and feel into a dreamless slumber.

xxxxxx

Please tell me what you think constructive criticism is welcome if you dont like it dont read it simple! Thanks for reading x


	5. Chapter 5 The first date part 1

The English Rose

Chapter Five – The first date part 1

A few days later

Today was finally Friday and the day of the party at the beach with Jake's friends. I was excited to say the least and I couldn't get anything done that day at school. We were supposed to be rehearsing our song but everytime it came to my part I was singing flat or not paying attention to the other girls. The girls were the most annoyed and that is putting it lightly but they understood as Jacob was one of the hotties at school now that he is what they call over here the Quarter back in his football team which pushed him up the social ladder. Crystal was head cheerleader and was keeping a close eye on her girls making sure that they didn't make their move on him. I could tell Charlotte and Crystal and Tilly are going to be good friends to me and not bitch about me behind my back.

After school had finished I got into Charlottes car and drove to my house to pick up a few things as she was coming with me to the party as were Crystal and Tilly for moral support. I packed my bag earlier for the sleep over at hers to that I could just pick it up and go straight after school.

2 hours later

I was finally ready for the party. I was wearing a pair of 3 quarter length jeans and a long white top with a grey cardigan over the top with my black flats. I put a bit of mascara and lipgloss on then came out of Charlottes bathroom into her room. "WOW girlie you look amazing Jacob is not going to know what has hit him when he sees you." She said making me twirl around showing my whole outfit. She was wearing a pair white leggings with a pair of jean shorts over the top and a long purple vest top on with a pair purple sequin flats that looked FAB! Tilly wore a simple long white sundress with silver flats and a white denim fitted jacket. Crystal was wearing a skirt that came to just above her knees in deep blue with a light blue vest top and a white cardigan. They all looked stunning.

As the time arrived to get going to the beach I started getting butterflies in my stomach I was sooo nervous. So many things were running through my head I didn't even notice that we had walked out of Charlottes room and to the top of the stairs. I snapped out of it and went down stairs and out the front door. Charlotte was locking the door and we started walking towards the beach. Charlotte lived a minute walk from First beach so it was easier to walk there then drive so that we could some fun. We were walking, talking and generally having a good time when I saw the glow of the bonfire come into view. That's when I thought of taking off running back to charlottes. _It couldn't be that bad if I run is it? _ I thought. We reached the car park a few minutes later and all of the girls started taking their shoes off to go walk on the sand. As I was taking mine off I saw a shadow coming towards me. "BOO!" Jacob said scaring the life out of me. I squealed and looked up to see him laughing his head off. "it's not funny Jake" I scolded. He just looked at me then burst out laughing again. I could smell the alcohol on his breath making me look away from him. "come with me Rose?" he halved asked halved slurred "why the party is here Jake" I stated. "I want to show you something important" he said . "okay quickly" I said. He started walking in the opposite direction of the party and I had a funny feeling that I shouldn't be doing this but let it slip over my head and enjoying the time alone with Jacob. We rounded the corner and I gasped it was so beautiful. There was a cave just to the right of me and it looked out to the ocean where the moonlight was bouncing off of it.

"Jake this is beautiful when did you find this place" I asked him. He started to look sad and I instantly regretted asking him where he had found it. " Jake you don't have to tell me if you don't…." he cut me off " no I want to tell you it's special to me" he said looking me in the eyes. "I found this place when I was 7 my mom had just died in a car accident and I needed to get away for a while every now and then. I only know about this place and when you have 2 sisters that live with you, you really need a place to go and think and not be surrounded by girl things." He said practically all in one breath. You could tell that he had wanted to get that out for a while. "I loved my mom and I will never forget her. When she died I was so angry with myself..." he said looking at me . I must of looked confused because he explained it more in detail " you see when my died she was on her way to my soccer game to watch as I begged her to come and watch me play atleast once . I was half way through my game and I remember my principal at the time come up to me and tell me that I had to go to the office as it was an emergency I just thought that my dad had locked him self out again. So I grabbed my keys and went straight to the office. When I got there it wasn't my dad that was there waiting for me like any other normal time it was a cop in uniform. I remember the exact words he said to me that day they never leave my mind they are like permantley burned into my brain. He said _**"Jacob im here to tell you that I have some bad news for you" **_I just looked at him and then he went on _**" I'm afraid your mom and dad where involved in a car cra**__**sh your father Is in critical condition and your mother im sorry to say didn't make it"**_ Jacob replayed that exact moment he was told about his mum. " those three words will never leave me mostly because you don't ever want to hear those word about any one close to you." He started to cry. I didn't know what to do. _Shall I comfort him or leave him alone with his thoughts? _ "Jacob im sorry about your mum I really am I'm sure she is that star shining brightly in the sky on a clear night" I said looking at his tears rolling down his face. "thank you Rose it means a lot to know that you are hear to listen to me. I can't tell the other guys this except maybe Seth because the just wouldn't understand" he said sadly. "we should go back now Jake I want to enjoy the party while we still have time" I said as I looked at my charm watch it read 10.00. _10 already only feels like we just got here._ We walked back to the party and saw that all the girls were dancing with at least one of the guys. Charlotte had Embry to dance with. Crystal and Seth were dancing and Tilly and Paul were dancing together if that what you want to call it I say it's more grinding on each other. " wanna dance?" Jacob asked. I nodded and he took my hand and we started dancing slowly even though the music is quite bassy.

" Rose?" he asked " yes Jake?" I said back

" Will you go out with me?" he simply stated

xxxxxxx


End file.
